foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Le Coeur A Ses Raisons (The Heart Has Its Reasons)
Le Coeur A Ses Raisons (The Heart Has Its Reasons) is a Forever Knight fanzine novel by Name Withheld 2. Written before "A More Permanent Hell", it includes an alternative origin story for LaCroix. Contents Nick is profoundly concerned when Lacroix's master, Lydia, comes to Toronto. In his experience, her idiosyncratic morality and love of mischief always leads to trouble. This seems borne out when she saves Natalie from a rapist but makes her forget that Nick is a vampire. What he does not realize is that Lydia is deeply worried about him/ Editions * 1995 (May) - Le Coeur A Ses Raisons (The Heart Has Its Reasons) The first printing (of 30 copies) was by September Star Enterprises. All subsequent printing and distribution was by Nansi Casad of Intertwined Press. The first draft of the story was completed in October 1994; the print zine was published in 1995. Comments on the Story * Another summary: "A sequel (of sorts) to "Be My Valentine," written *before* "A More Permanent Hell." Natalie is stripped of her memories of Nick's true nature by a mysterious stranger. There is only one vampire with the power to rearrange human minds so effectively, a far more dangerous adversary than LaCroix could ever be -- the very being who made LaCroix what he is. Has she come to help Nick ... or destroy him?! PG-13, with tasteful vampire love scenes." (from The Dark Side of the Glass) Author's Disclaimer and Notes on the Fanzine Notes on Lydia Lacroix's master, Lydia (or Leda), is similar in many ways to Divia: young, blonde, seemingly innocent, extremely dangerous. In other ways, however, her origin story resembles that of Chelsea Quinn Yarbro's vampire here, Saint-Germain. Some four thousand years old, she comes from a small Mesopotamian civilization unknown to modern archaeology, and was brought across to be her people's moon goddess. (The one who had brought her across "went into the fire", tired "as she is now".) This is described twice in the story: One consequence of Lydia's age is considerable ability to read minds, and not only through direct blood-drinking. In Lydia's mind, Nick's morals are wrong-headed but better than none. She herself kills to protect the weak, and hunts by using herself as bait. There is a parallel to be seen here with the mission that Vachon is given by the South American vampire that brought him over. Quotations * She was just a little slip of a thing, small and slender, with an open, engaging face. Barely eighteen, if he was any judge. Hard to imagine this sweet-faced child presenting any danger. ... She gazed up at him plaintively, huge blue eyes apologetic, without the faintest trace of feminine wiles to mar the effect of complete innocence. * "I don't tolerate the victimization of the weak by the strong," she said stridently. "So I use my strength to compensate for mortal weakness." * "I am the force which has driven him to the extremes he so favors, and you so despise. It's my doing that Lucien has become what he is -- and so, by extension, you are to some degree my child as well as his." Her sadness lifted abruptly, replaced by a wickedly mischievous grin. "A cute kid, at that," she said whimsically. * "Lucien LaCroix," she said softly, sadly. "The light of the cross. I was the one who extinguished that light, Nicholas. I snatched it away, took all the light for myself, and left him only darkness." * "What are vampires," Lydia asked reasonably, "but humans with odd dietary needs?" See also Category:Forever Knight fanzines Category:Novel Le Coeur A Ses Raisons (The Heart Has Its Reasons) Le Coeur A Ses Raisons (The Heart Has Its Reasons) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction from 1995